The Mourning Dove
by ADancer00
Summary: The story of Autumn, the daughter of Dib and Kizzy. Autumn must fight against Zim all alone after Gaz, Dib, and Kizzy are murdered by Zim, but there's a twist! Zim falls in love with Autumn's beautiful voice!
1. The Stranger

The Stranger

__

The Stranger

"You there! Who is she?" A voice spoke softly to a man sitting at a wooden table in the middle of the woods. The question was asked of a stranger. No one here really cared about strangers. But they cared little of anyone or anythingexcept their enslaved families, or dead ones. 

The people here were rebels. They wanted to free the people of earth from Zim. **Zim**even the name spoken dripped with hatred but now this evil king had trickled into this rebel camp in disguise just to see what was here. His eyes lay opens and peeled at the beautiful girl on the stageShe looked familiar, but how could he know why? Zim had never known anyone other than Dib, Kizzy, and Gaz. Other humans from his childhood would remaindead to him. This girl thoughshe was very different. This was something he could see. 

"And when the mourning dove criesMay your heart be free". The girl fell into a silence of dramatic yet beautiful dance. She moved like a catlike a fallen angle. 

"I never saw the truth to these realities, but all I ever knew is gone. Taken like the wind by the hold of the darkness. Each day and night I lost one close to the dark shadow that looms over all. Maybe the death of an angle will set us all freemaybe the death of an angelwill set us all free" With that the people rose to give her a standing ovation. She fell into a bow before turning and walking down the steps. Her dark hair fell about her face but her deep forest green eyes looked out at the crowd and fell upon the stranger. Her head turned once more back to the shadows and she disappeared. 

Zim was spellbound by this girl's voice and the single lock of hair that fell down in front of her face almost garnered what he wanted to confirm. Was this really the daughter of the leader of the resistance?

"Your new her right?" The man said. He made a motion for Zim to sit down.

"Yesyes I am, but I will be moving on, I am only stopping for a bit. Anyway, do tell me of this girl"

"Her, well she has quite the history but don't think you will win her heartshe doesn't care for anyone. Well she did but all of her family is dead now. Though she does care for that boy Cain."

"I see, tell me of her family."

"Well she is the daughter of Dib and Kizzy. She has got quite the sad past mind you and she almost killed that bastard Zimtwice. That is closer than any of us got mind you. Oh sure, we can mess with his computers, kill his guard and armies. We can abduct his planes and trucks and car and such. But we can never even get close to him. When she was fiveshe shot him in the side. It was said he almost died but he lived. He" The man snarled and a small crack slipped up the glass he held in his hands. 

"Well" Zim said as he lifted himself. "I guess its time you learned what true power is made of." He hissed. He flipped out a knife and the flash of the blade sent a blinding light to all for a split second. The man Zim had sat with lay dead. Crimson blood trickled from his neck. Zim sat in the shadows a sadistic smile spread across his face. 

She could have killed him themshe knew itAutumn stood surrounded by darkness. A thick silvery mist slipped about the area and kept any light from filtering in. She could see in the dark. She had been given a type of contact lens that could only be removed surgically to let her see in darkness. She was also given an upgrade to each of her other senses so that she would be in no danger. Her father had done thisher father.

"Fatherthe great Dib" She whispered. His death had torn her worse than anything had. She couldn't save him; she had been young and foolish. She thought Zim would take her instead but notshe forgot the bullets pierce skin and a forty-five-caliber pistol would go right through

Autumn was a dark girl to start. She had grown up with death and it showed. Her skin was pale. Her hair was jet black like her father's and she inherited his lock of hair. It was a single piece that that hung down in front of her eyes. Her eyes were the deep forest green her mother's had been. She was strong and she had been trained in ever type of hands on combatshe had made herself learn and train everyday so she would not fail her father again. Her father had taught her everything he could find; he wanted her to learn and know all she would have been taught, all she could have been taught. After his death she continued to learn and even to that very day she continued. 

She could remember everything so clearlythe day Gaz died was a month before her mother left. Gaz had always wanted something out of lifeto change the pain she had felt as a girl into a force to fight the pain Zim now inflicted on the people of earth. She had loved him for a few years but when he betrayed her by killing her friend. JulieJulie had been Gaz's best and first real friend. Gaz could truly identify with her and they actually understood each other. But Zim killed her, when she spoke out to him and told him how awful he was to Dib and she said something awful to himZim killed her and for once Gaz's eyes were opened. She had to help Dib and Kizzy and stop being such a little girl. When Zim took over Gaz led with Dib and Kizzy to stop him. She wanted him dead for what he had done; he had taken away everything she had loved. He had killed her father and her best friend and her friend would be avenged. 

The day she was killed Gaz was at the head beside Dib and Kizzy. She spoke strongly against him, but now her words had been forgotten like the fact that she had ever been alive.

"Zimyou and your race are monsters. Do you see what you have done to the people of earth? Do you see what you are doing? You are responsible for the deaths of thousands! You will be stopped, maybe here, maybe by my descendants, but someone will stop you Zim! Someone will end your rein and I am going to try and make my dreams and the world the same. I am not that dark little girl anymore. I am strong enough to step forward and so are the people of earth!" She raised a fist and so did the army. A yell rose up and Zim gave a laugh.

"Oh my Gazwhat a touching speech. I knew you were an artist but I never knew you were a poet. Trulykudos."

"We can all be poets if we speak what is in our hearts."

"GazGaz, Gaz, Gaz. It vexes me sothis whole problem here. Your are just an annoying little brat running around. Why are you not dead yet? I expected you to kill yourself long ago you know. You seem the suicidal type. You know Gaz you should join me nowJoin what I have done for the world. You will be given power and all of your mongrel followers here? You can watch as they have lined up to dieSurrender Gazyou-"

"You really think I'll stop for you? You killed the person closest to me for telling the truth! You deserve to die Zim!" 

"Oh mythat hurts Gaz"

"Ah Zim, if that hurt, then this is going to hurt like hell!" She lifted her gun and fired sending a bullet at his head. He managed to dodge but it grazed his shoulder. 

"Attack!" She screamed. The men rode forward on horses. Zim's men ran forward, Zim sat on a black horse laughing as he shot mercilessly at the people. Autumn rode her own stallion forward. Jumping forward she landed on him knocking him to the ground.

"Autumn, no don't!" Dib yelled. He bolted forward his gun drawn. Kizzy followed behind him. Zim through Autumn off him and into a wall. Her head hit hard and she did her best to get up, but could not.

"Now you die Dib! Say good bye, you and your wife!" He fired the gun and Autumn saw Gaz's eyes. Tears streamed down her face, as she seemed to be there suddenly Knocking Kizzy and Dib out of the way.

"Gaz no!" Dib cried out.

"Gaz, Gaz don't!" Kizzy yelled as Gaz knocked them both to the ground. She suddenly fell, crumpling to the ground. Tears trickled down her face and him laughed before mounting his horse again and riding back into the crowd murdering everyone he came upon, including his own men. 

"Dibpeople of earthforgive me"

"Forgive you for what, Gazyou have done nothing wrong. It's okay, you will be fighting again in no time" Tears trickled down Dib's face and Kizzy had her hand over her mouth, tears slipped out of her closed eyes. 

"NoI'm not"

"GAZ! GAZ NO! GAZ! GAZ! GAZ! Please" Dib closed his eyes buried his face in his hands

Zim had always left them there, Dib, Kizzy, and Autumn. Killing them slowly one by one. Kizzy had died like Gaz, in battle. Kizzy had always been strong, beautiful, and a courageous fighter. Dib loved her for that, he always had and when she diedit devastated him. Kizzy had stood face to face in front of Zim. 

"Well, it seems you've gotten what you wanted out of life Zim. You conquered a planet; you killed Gaz and millions of humans. What more is there for you to do?"

"So much more Kizzyyou can't even see itI still have to kill you of course and Dib. End the rebellion you know all that fun stuff."

"Really, maybe Zim, maybe I can end all of your cares nowjust like you ended so many other's cares."

"Or I could do the same for you, you never know KizHow about right now? Bang" Deadly silence. Dib's head whipped around to see Kizzy fall. Autumn eyes grew wide and she did something no one every would have. She jumped forward grabbing Dib's gun.

"Autumn!" He yelled she fired the shot and suddenly Zim clutched his side. He fell to his knees beside Kizzy.

"K-k-killNOW!" 

"Yes Lord Zim" Suddenly everyone else had been captured and Autumn and Dib stood alone. Dib suddenly ran forward to get Kizzy. 

"Father no!" Tears could be felt in his eyes, but Dib had to get her. He would not leave her here. He scoped her up into his arms and turned back to Autumn. 

"Run, don't worry about merun and don't stop." 

"Right." She nodded and bolted forward. A shower of bullets came through the tree and Autumn stopped for a moment. A low whistle slipped from her mouth and turned into the call of a mourning dove. He was the only way both Autumn and Dib could make it out alive. She couldn't just leave him thereand their motherWhy had Kizzy died, she had done nothing wrong in her life. Zim would be stopped, but Dib, or by Autumn. It didn't matter now

She remembered when she finally found him. Dib lay hunched over Kizzy, his sides heaved and he seemed torn apart. 

"FatherI'm sorryI-I love her too"

"I know you can mourn without crying since you do not know howI love her so muchHE TOOK HER FROM ME!" Dib slammed his fists to the muddy ground.

"Say goodbye to the angle, say goodbye to your motheryour wife. Say goodbye to your aunt, your sisterSay you love themand let them go."

"I cannot let them goI-"

"FatherGaz and Kizzy died the same and I hope you or I will not join them in the same way."

"Leave meLEAVE ME!" A raven sat in the tree above them. It was time for Kizzy and Gaz to go

"Fatherthe raven comeslet Kizzy go without a fight." 

"I" Autumn turned and left. 

Dib was never the same after that but he was loving and did his best as a father. She remembered the day he died. She sat with him in a field and he lay on his back beside her. They didn't speak, but Autumn knew that something was going to happen. 

"Autumn, I think that I have taught you everything I can"

"Yes, but I could learn so much more."

"I know, but you can do that on your own, or with life's experiences. You don't need me anymore." Her head snapped towards him. The wind blew his hair softly and he kept his gaze on the blank blue sky. The emerald grass rippled as the wind blew fiercely like the rage that turned in both their hearts. Her forest green eyes looked at him had she known how to cry she would have been for she knew he was going to do something.

"Father" She whispered.

"You are just like me you knowI mean know. You are more like Kizzy when she was young. I was eccentric and veryobsessive over my hobbies" He gave a chuckle. "But you know, you are just like me nowlonely. I was like that as a boy. All I had was Gaz before I met your mother. You've only got meand Cain." He laughed.

"Cain means nothing to me" She snapped harshly.

"Oh Autumn. I am not blindI know you have been going of with him these nights. You don't spend time with him during the day but"

"That's enough"

"You're a teenager, it is to be expected." He chuckled. Autumn's eyes narrowed.

"You never laugh you knowYou never cryYou have never smiled once in your life."

"Maybe there has been nothing for me to smile about. You know, when you're born into hell you never leave."

"You never had to be apart of it you know."

"Bull shit, you know damn well I was apart of this from the day I was bornWhy did you train me to fight, give me these sense upgrade chips?"

"Because I wanted you to be safe. You know you never had to go to those battles."

"I never wanted to until Gaz died! The goddamn battles were right by our camp! How could you get away from the death."

"Now you want what I wantTo destroy Zim"

"Is that what you want, Father? You want me to hate Zim with all my heart too? I don't even have all my heart anymore. My own mother and aunt were murdered right in front of my eyes. Their blood might as well have splashed my face I was so close. I hate him with every bit of sanity I've got left." Dib sat up and put his arms around her, kissing the side of her head softly.

"It's getting darkI've got to get home."

"You'reyou're not going to go to confront Zim are you?"

"No" He said softly.

"Goodbye, father." He had nodded and disappeared.

That night Autumn heard him leave the wood cabin. She watched him gather his guns and climb above his storm gray stallion. He was going to kill him and she knew it. She could see Cain approaching her and she sat up. 

"He leftYou're going too."

"Yes, Cain." She kissed him softly on the cheek and he held her there for a moment. She pulled herself away and let out the low whistle. 

"The call of the mourning dove" He said. "I shall mourn if you do not return."

"If I do not come back Cain, you can meet me in hell." For the first time she gave a soft smile along with a light chuckle. Cain whistled for his own black stallion and Autumn's head turned to see him. She sat atop her horse looking at him.

"Do not interfere with what I am going to do."

"That's hypocritical, your interfering with your father's work." 

"I have my rights, besides. He never said anything against me going. The difference is I told you not to interfere." He nodded.

"I'll do what I must to keep you alive."

"I have no cares for my life, that is why I'm so deadly." She gave a soft bird like call and the horse galloped forward. 

That night was not one Autumn would ever forget. As they neared the fortress she could see where her father had entered. The pair hopped a few fences and dismounted sending the horses into the woods. Autumn knew this would not end well as she and Cain looked down upon a scene that began to unfold.

"Well Zimwe finally meet the way I've always wanted and one of us is going to die this night."

"Oh yesyou may have me at gun point Dib, but will you be able to escape alive?"

"Without your leadership these people will be lost. I will have freed earth with a single bullet."

"Maybe so but your banking on the fact that you actually shoot me. Come on Dibshoot, for your bitch of a wife that now burns in your human hell. Or for your ignorant sister. Come on now" He came close to Dib's ear. 

"Well thenlet's end it nowbang." He said softly, copying the last words his wife would ever hear. But noZim flickered and disappeared. 

"No! A hologram!" He said. Suddenly he felt his gun snatched and he turned to see the laughing face of Zim.

"Oh it's to bad Dibyou were so close but yet do you think I was foolish enough to have the real me stay hear? Out in the open and so close to **your** **filthy** camp? On your knees **Dib**." 

"I will never-" Zim slammed Dib in the back of the head with his gun, sending him on his hands and knees. Grabbing him by his hair he lifted him up.

"Good boy, Dib." Autumn could not believe what she was seeing. But she knew it would come to this. She had known it when he first spoke of it. Zim had always won and going after him single-handed would not work. 

"Well Dib it looks like the last few moments of your life are before you."

"Zim, you **will not **win this war for earth. You will never win, my descendants will destroy you."

"Oh don't tell me, that girl of yours will stop me? I highly doubt that."

"You don't know my daughter then"

"Well it's time to end this" Autumn's eyes opened wide as she saw Zim load a bullet into the gun.

"Now you die" She saw the gun raise. Suddenly she felt something trickled down her cheek. TearsShe was crying for her father. She loved him so and now she would watch as he died. No she could let that happen! She had to stop Zim beforebefore Dib would be no more.

"NO FATHER!" She jumped forward onto the dark black curtains in the room. She the swung onto a large chandelier above Dib and Zim. 

"This ends now, Zim."

"Meet my daughter, Zim. Her name is Autumn." 

"Wonderful! I get to end your family here Dib!" He lifted the gun once more. Autumn dove suddenly before she knew what she was doing. She flipped back on her hands and kicked the gun from his hands. Snatching it out of the air she aimed it at his head. 

"No more Zim"

"Autumnyou're tears"

"How touching but it looks like this party is going to endI always bring back up." Pain seared through her chest before the sound was even heard. She fell to the groundZim had missed anything that would kill her, but not Dib. Blood trickled from a wound in his head. 

"Cain help me" She whispered. But nothing around could have helped her now. She could see the blood pouring from a wound in her father's head. She could see his amber eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Cain swooped down out of nowhere it seemed and scooped her into his arms. 

"Get father" Cain dragged Dib as quickly as he could to the window and helped Autumn out. Dib followed her followed by Cain. Autumn was heaving now; blood trickled through a wound by her shoulder. She wouldn't die if the wound was taken care of, but Dib was already dead. How could he be dead? 

And so as Autumn sat in the darkness knowing the stranger had been her father's murderer and the eradicator of her family she wanted to kill him more than ever. He father's passionate hate for Zim had grown where her heart had been. Now There was nothing but a beating muscle, with no love for anyoneat least anyone she wished to speak about. 


	2. Be True to Your People

Be True For Your People

__

Be True For Your People

Zim strode about the room where Dib and Kizzy had been killed. It delighted him to see the stains of blood were still there upon the floor. But Zim, like Dib, had changed from his younger days. He had not enjoyed killing Dib so quickly. It would have been so much more pleasing to watch him rot away and a dark chamber with little food and water. 

Zim had grown taller now, maybe a hair under the Almighty Tallest but it was true: He had become second ranking in Irken society.

"Zim you'vegrown. Howwonderful! Yes wonderful" Purple said while shooting red a glance. 

"Yesand so has my personality. I think conquering earth worked for the better."

"You CONQUERED EARTH?! That'sgreat Zim! We are soglad for you! Yeahuh right." Red said killing a laugh that rose inside him. 

"Well I am quite glad that you gave me a **fake** mission and a **fake **SIR. But what really vexes me so is this: You never thought I could do this, and I have." Red and Purple stood spellbound by Zim's new acquired qualities. 

"Yes Zimwell it was all for the better you know. We really didn't want **you** to do the task. But we had to get rid of you somehow." Purple's spite stung hard with these words but Zim whirled about and stood looking them right in the eyes.

"Let's just see how tall I am now, maybe **that **will settle our differences." And so it was and it had been found that Zim was second ranking. They had offered him to stay but he declined for he preferred making earth respect him before earth.

Now he stood looking at all the blood that had stained his past and how there were only groups of rebels standing in his way to total domination. His plans were quite simple really. He would build up a great military of Irken loyal to him and then set the people free. He would build them houses and refurbish the cities. He would of course, remove weapons and such from them. 

Now Zim's life had not been without a queen either. Her only purpose though, was to give him an heir. He had her murdered when this heir became five. He had a daughter who was now Autumn's age. She was your normal teenager but she enjoyed having the true title of a princess. She had spiky purple hair and purple eyes. But she only came to see Zim when she wanted something. It tore at his heart to know she loved him for his cash, but not because he was her father. It did not matter though, at least not now to him. As long as she was happy she would not have those loyal to her overthrow him. 

"Father, you seem troubled. What is the matter?" He turned to she her. She wore human clothing! Black flare jeans! A leopard print tube top? Rings and bracelets covered her fingers, wrists, ankles, and toes. He shook his head.

"Just the rebels as always, Rina." She nodded. She was so beautiful. She was strong and he knew one day she would lead with the power he held in his heart. 

"Well what are you going to do about them? Show them that they will obeyor die."

"You are quite right. I shall make them understand I will not let goI would hate to be your enemy." Rina laughed and turned to leave. 

"Waitone thingWhy are you wearing thishuman apparel?"

"Because it looks good, father. You will learn to love it" Before he could say another word, Rina disappeared into the shadows of the hall. 

Zim knew he must do what Rina said. She was right, the rebels would have to obey or they would die. He had just the plan to get them and he knew they would have to listen, or they would sacrifice precious lives

DarknessAutumn lay in wait for what? For sleep to come? No, she waited for anything to happen. Daylight peeked into the room through the black curtains. Now it seemed getting up was useless, yet something she had to do. She dressed and brushed her hair standing in front of a broken mirror. 

Darkness was all she knew now. Even Cain seemed like a dim shadow after Dib had been murdered. But even before that life had been dark. Her family was the tiny speck of light at the end of the tunnel. But thenthen ZimZim caved this tunnel and. Autumn remained trapped forever in this swirling darkness

Darkness now became darker eyes light poured through the open door and on to the stage. Climbing higher to the stage she stood, in darkness to sing her song.

"When the light betrays me I stand in this eternal darkness. Tear forever trickling from the blood soaked sky. Ground pulled out from under my feet. I know the pain you all feel but let me keep my sanity and be alone" Autumn fell to her knees and tears seemed to trickle down her own cheek. Cain shook his head at thisSomething was very wrong

"And like the phoenix rising I'll pull myself from these ashes and rise against this darkness. For the mourning dove's song will end happily. And when the mourning dove cries may your heart be free" She paused for a moment letting silence take the crowd before finishing the song.

"I never saw the truth to these realities, but all I ever knew is gone. Taken like the wind by the hold of the darkness. Each day and night I lost one close to the dark shadow that looms over all. Will it take the death of an angle will set us all freemaybe the death of an angelwill set us all free" There had been a change in the song. As Autumn left the stage Cain bolted after her. When she changed it, it ment something was going to happen.

"Autumn! Autumn wait!" She was far ahead of him but he knew she had heard him. She was just ignoring him. 

"What is it you want?"

"MeI want to know why you changed the song"

"You're the one that call me angle, Cain. So tell me, what does the song mean to you?" The tone dripped of malice, but Cain knew it was not towards him. It was towards Zim

"You cannot go face him, Autumn"

"I must Cain, you don't understand. I have to be true to these people or each and every one of them will be slaughtered. Don't you understand that."

"No, being true to them is not sacrificing yourself to Zim! You can't do this alone, Autumn." Autumn whistled for her horse. Cain was now desperate. She would do anything to avenge her family, but maybe he could stop her.

"I am not sacrificing myself, I will kill him before I die."

"Do you remember what I said the night your father died?"

"Yes"

"It is still true." He looked at her and kissed her softly. Holding her for a moment.

"Well isn't this touching" Both head snapped to see what they had feared the voice to be


	3. Decimation and Sacrifice

Decimation and Sacrifice

__

Decimation and Sacrifice

Zim stood with a gun pointed at Autumn's head. Had he finally won? Would the last rebel camp be taken over?

"The camp is surrounded, don't try to get away" Zim mounted his horse and rode it forward into the middle of the camp. Yelling loudly for everyone to line up. Cain and Autumn were shoved into the line. 

What was going on here? Some bad of course and this Autumn knew. Maybe Zim was going to murder each and every person here, or maybe he was going to enslave him or her. How could she know? But as Zim was tossed a handgun, she knew something bad was going to happen

"Now all of you here are rebels, correct? Yes? Goodor no, bad for you anyway. In a few moments every tenth person in this line will be killed. For all you morons out therethat's called decimation. Until you surrender each week I will come, line you up and kill every tenth person. Now is this understood, let's start now, shall we?" Autumn had countedshe was safe, but Cain, he was not. 

"Wait, Zim" He shot the first person before turning around. It was a young girl, maybe six or seven? She dug her nails into the palm of her hand so hard; blood trickled down and dripped to the ground.

"What is it, Autumn? Do we have something to say before your night and shining armordies?"

"Isis there anything we can do besides surrender or have you kill us?"

"Well yesbut, I don't think you will like it"

"Tell me, and we shall see" She pulled out and knife, waiting to lunge it he killed another.

"You must come and sing for me, or everyone here will die" Why did he want her to sing for him. She slipped the blade back into her pocket and Zim dismissed everyone, leaving them alone.

"Why do you want me, of all people?"

"Well now, you ask too many questions, but at least you're not like your father I want your voice, not you. Though I also think you would make a good companion for my daughter, Rina. Now I will have my men gather you things, if you have a horse, go get him." He turned to hear the low whistle and the mourning dove's cry? He turned to see silence and nothing moreSuddenly a large beautiful black stallion trotted forward and was mounted by Autumn.

Autumn had sacrificed herself for her people. She would now be Zim's entertainment. She would sit about his palace and become his pet that would run about and do a trick every time he asked. She did not understand why she was doing this, but it was time, she thought, to save her people

Zim was pleased with this knew "pet". She had sung such a wonderful song and yet it pinned him as the dark shadow: the bad guy that was causing all this pain. Though he had murdered her family. But in any event, was what he was doing to these people so wrong? He had given them all a purpose in life and wasn't that the wish of all humans? To know what they were meant to do in life.

He had given some jobs, like the cooks would cook food for Zim and all the other slaves. The soldiers would fight bravely for the Irken Empire and become veterans of war. The farmers would farm the lands and harvest food. The gatherers would hunt and gather berries and such. Everyone had their own job to do and when he freed the people they would thank him for his guidance and if not, he would be merciless to slay those who would even think about **Lord** Zim doing things that were **wrong** or making **mistakes**. 

Now as Zim stood letting the people get back to their routines he saw Autumn at the edge of the woods. Only a leaf showed her pale face and she seemed to speak softly to that boyCain. He held her hands in his and spoke to her before taking her in his arms and kissing her goodbye

"All for the sake of her peopleWhat a fool" Zim spat upon the ground and whistled loudly. He watched her climb forlornly upon her stallion and joining the team. They trotted forward and Autumn head her tearless face down, letting her hair fall about her face. Zim knew he must make apparent a few things before just letting her come with him. He pulled his horse up towards hers and lifted her face with his hands.

"If you try to escape your people shall die. If you do escape your people will die. If your mourn leaving them your people shall die. If you do not do as I shall your people shall die. If you do anything that upsets any balances or displeases me in anyway your people shall die. Is this understood?" He held her face firmly but she turned away and rode her horse further up at a quicker pace. What could she do? Every move she made would be watched and if she upset Ziminnocent people would die


	4. Lord Zim's Fortress

Lord Zim

__

Lord Zim's Fortress

Her room was her home now, it would seem. It was dark and the walls were painted gray. The rug was black and dark. The room was beautiful, filled with a table, chairs, and a bed. Her things had been given to her to set out and she could keep her horse as well. She had set her things out, to make her feel at home.

She knew what her purpose was here. She was an entertainer, yet she still didn't know why she was being kept here. It was for her voice and nothing more? It didn't mattershe was closer to Zim than ever before and she could kill him, make him feel the pain she had to feel every waking moment of her life. Every second and everything in between those seconds. Not a minute passed by when she didn't think about how sweet her revenge would be. She would see that look in his eyes, that look of fear. The same exact look her father had on his face before Zim shot through Autumn and hit him right in the head. She would show him that he made a mistake in making her his enemy

"Miss Autumn? Lord Zim is here to see you."

"Thank you" She said, turning to see him enter. The light silhouetted him until he closed the door, entering swiftly and much too king like.

"Well how do you like it here, Autumn?"

"It's fineit isn't my little cabin in the woods"

"Yes well, learn to love it."

"Why have you come here?" She walked over to the window. Chickadees fluttered about in the sunlight. The irony of it was could not be taken

"Why have I come? To help you, Autumn. I can forget that you are your father's daughter. I can forget about your family. I can give you power, I can let you speak on the inside, I can let you stand for your people here. You can speak for them"

"Why would I want to be apart of this blood shedWhy would I want to join the man who kill my family? Answer me that, Zim"

"Oh AutumnAutumn don't you get it? I don't expect you to forgive me, or join me in anyway. You're a very smart girl and your only eighteen. I want you to help speak for the people. I want you to help them love me so I can finally set them free and make them part of the Irken empire"

"Make them part of your slaughter? Why would I help you do that?" She snarled. 

"Because, it means everyone will be free except for the slaves that live with us and they will be paid."

"You let them free and they have no place to go. You don't have to look very far to find the ruins you left their homes in!"

"Everything is being fixed as we speak and you are going to help me announce itIt's for peace. Do you want to sacrifice peace for your own hate towards me?" 

"II want to do what is right for the people" She lowered her head.

"Then you will become the queenNot mine of course, I would only have an Irken for that but not right now, I don't see it fit. But you see, you, Autumn, I have you wrapped about my finger and you don't have a way outYou are the queen and are second in command starting now. Tomorrow, you will announce your thoughts to the people of earth." Zim swept away and Autumn slumped down upon the bed. Could things get worse?

"My father is not a fair manMy queen" Autumn's eyes shifted to see the young Rina, Zim's only daughter. 

"So you can see that in your own father?"

"Yes, I can. My own mother was murdered when I was five. I watched it happen, in the middle of the night they entered and killed herMy father was of course to blame."

"So we are not that different in how we feel of him?"

"I don't hate him, I love him, like a daughter must, but there is nothing beyond that." Autumn nodded to her. 

"What does he mean in doing this. Did he discuss it with you?"

"Yes, he wants you to become queen because he admires your strength and mind. Not to mention your voice"

"I am barley eighteen, how does he think I can rule a population of over a billion?"

"That is something you should learn fast girl. The more he likes you, the longer you live and the longer you live the more of a chance you have to get yours and my vengeance"

"I see"

"I shall see you as a friend from now onbut remember one thing. If my father thinks we are friends he will tell me nothing and then I will have nothing to speak to you about."

"Well then, good day, Princess Rina."

"Good day, Queen Autumn"

It was not long before she was moved to a newer and larger chamber. The room was decorated with dark grays and reds and greens. With a lot of black. She was given clothing and jewelry. She was also given many other little things that she could wear that would make her a queen. She wore a tiara of silver and diamonds and her hair was done beautifully by maids and things. She felt as if out of a fairy tale as she readied for her speech to the people of Earth and Irk. 

"My people, the Irken, and my new people, the Earthlings, I Lord Zim would like to present the new Queen. Queen Autumn." Clapping rose up as she stepped out, looking more elegant than ever. She was wearing not only human fashions, but Irken fashions as well. She stood wearing a black gown covered in red roses. She wore black shoes and eyes make up and her lips had been glossed. As she stepped up she knew what she was going to do for the earth and its people. She saw the Almighty Tallest sitting around as well as some of Irk's best men. Then there were Zim's highest men and they all sat in this large hall before her. 

"Thank you, for such a warm introduction. I am Autumn, daughter of Dib, leader of the rebel forces on earth. I am the daughter of Kizzy; also leader of the rebel forces on earth. I am the niece of Gaz; first General of the rebel forces on earth. I am here to keep a fair bond between not only the people of Earth, and Zim, but also a bond with all Irkens so that we can live in peace. I have too simple plans for right now: I want all the enslaved people of earth to be let go and their cities, homes, and whatever else will be built without taking money from then. My second plan of action is this. Starting immediately all Irken soldiers will be removed from earth and put on a base just outside of it. The immediate soldiers will be humans. There will be a peace between us someday, a peace my parents died for. A peace I will die for." Clapping rose up once more as she bowed and walked out of the room. What was to come now? Would her plans be carried out? Were they the best thing to do? Only time would tell her


End file.
